metapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Offensive Energy Manipulation
Offensive Section This section focuses on learning how to manipulate energy in order to combat against astral beings and physical beings using astral power while on the physical or astral planes. The ki ball technique above is the most basic technique of offensive techniques; it is more or less the gateway technique to all offensive skills. I’m sure most of you remember all of the techniques that are named after anime moves, let’s move away from them because those can be made if you want them anyway. If you can learn the basic offensive applications then you can manipulate any type of attack you come up with, it’s just a limit of how inventive you are. Ki Blast The ki blast is the first offensive tech to learn. Start by filling your entire arm up with energy and create a mental block of energy at your wrist and upper arm. Compact as much energy as you want, you can gauge your energy output in each blast. After compacting energy form a ki ball in your hand and visualize a large spring pulling back in your arm and when you’re ready to release the blast, push your arm forward. You can do this with both arms for larger blasts or one arm blasts. Try doing multiple blasts after you become comfortable with it, right then left arm and alternate. Try charging the blasts larger for bigger impacts. Ki Wave The ki wave is your next offensive option. Unlike the blast which is a compressed wad of energy set to explode, the wave is a flowing river of channeled energy at the intended target. The outcome can be several times more deadly, but the wave is harder to control. The simplest way to form a ki wave is to channel massive amounts of energy from the dan tien and begin flowing them throughout the body. This forms an energy rotation throughout the body, at which you can control the level by the amount you have channeled outward. Your hands will act as the valve gates for the release of the wave of energy, either place blocks in them or focus on holding in rotation. When you feel that you have channeled sufficient energy into rotation, transfer the full wave down the arms and release toward the intended target. Two palms are recommended, but one palm can be used as well. After sufficient use of the wave, try using adaptations by channeling mana into the mix as well as pouring the energy rotation into your aura. Next take some of the programming applications you picked up in the shield basics and apply them to the blasts. Program the blasts to go to specific targets, shoot straight and have it go to the left or right. Also program the ki ball to take on different constructs such as discs and launch them in to an attack. Also rapid fire techniques can be used by filling up your arms with multiple ki balls and launching them in succession of each other. Ki Weapons By projecting energy outside the body you can form weapons out of energy, not just weapons, but any construct that you can think of. The way to do this starts with being able to hold projected energy structures together for long periods of time. Start with simple stuff like manipulating ki balls as before, and have them float in front of you or around and hold them for as long as you can. Gauge that time and slowly increase your time of holding that construct. Once it gets to the point where the construct takes little to no focus to keep together and it stays together on its own then your ready for the next step. Hold your arm out in front of you with your hand flat as if it were a blade. Then summon energy around your hand and project it out to form a long energy blade that extends from your hand outward. Start with a 1 foot blade, and then fill the projected aura with condensed energy and visualize it solidifying. You have now constructed an energy blade. After practicing with the blade, you can project the blade from your hand and fashion a handle and hilt with your projected energy. The projected blade will have as much energy as you put in to it. Now try this same technique to build armor or other weapons. When you learn to gather other types of energy in the support section, you can enhance the construct by drawing other energies in to it. This is very important to remember, when energy hits other energy, usually the larger energy concentration will engulf the other. The thing you must remember is that variable change can happen, this means that certain variables can change the outcomes of otherwise normal outcomes. Examples of this include, ki programming, magic, or enhancements. The point is when you use energy and construct it in to a blast, weapon, shield, etc the amount of energy that you put in to it will be depleted from you, and so you must combine energy manipulation with strategy by using offense, defense and support to properly balance your skill. Now let’s look in to focalizing energy, this means making concentrated beams of energy. To do this it is very important to use visualization, start by imagining a lens in your wrist. As you move energy in to your arm it will be pushed through this lens and focalized in to a direct beam. Hold out one or two fingers and project the energy that is being pushed from the lens. Have the energy come out as if it were a laser. You can fire it in bursts by shutting off the lens or a direct long beam by pushing more energy through it. That about covers the basics for offense, there is a lot more out there you can use for offensive capabilities. Look at the old basics list and read over the anime techniques, they may seem eccentric, but energy can be manipulated in to whatever attack you wish. So the goal now is to increase your offensive power by adding your own preferred attacks to your style. Copyright: GT Category:Energy Manipulation